


Birthday Wishes

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Patton gives Logan a birthday gift as soon as he is allowed.I have an ask blog,@haunted-van-au. This story takes place before the story in the ask blog, but is in the same universe.From the prompt "I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.” Logan & Patton, but had to change a bit about the wording.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.
> 
> Patton is selectively mute, though a bit more talkative here than usual since they’re (mostly) alone and he’s excited.

“Logan,” Patton’s quiet voice said. Logan felt a poke to his cheek. Logan kept his eyes closed, hoping against hope that Patton would relent. Instead, he was poked once again in the face. “Promised. Please.” Why had Logan ever let this little gremlin into his heart? He wondered before blinking open his tired eyes.

“When I said tomorrow, the ‘in the morning’ was implied,” Logan groused.

Patton pointed to a clock that said 12:03am.

“You know what I meant,” Logan said.

Patton pouted at him.

Logan sighed. “Fine. Bring it here.”

Patton clapped his hands happily and hopped off their bed as Logan slowly sat up. Roman grumbled from beside them, still asleep and curled around a pillow. Logan was tempted to wake him up and make him suffer with him but chose to be merciful and let him sleep. Patton could be heard moving under the bed. One of the kids on the bed adjacent to them made a grumbling sound and turned over.

After a few seconds, Patton popped back up with his prize. He was practically vibrating as he handed it to logan. It was… sticky, Logan noticed with a wince, unsure of the source of the stickiness because it was dark. He still brought it closer and laid it in his lap. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from next to his pillow so he could see what Patton was giving him.

It was a box, an old lunch box actually that seemed to have been decorated by hand. Logan winced as a bit of glitter that had been glued to it came off in his hand. That would be all over their sheets forever.

Patton tapped it insistently and Logan diligently unsnapped the clasp on the lunchbox, spilling more glitter into his lap. He wasn’t sure at first what was in the lunch box. It was by all appearances just a small black box. Logan picked it up curiously, shinning the light from his phone on it. He found that the top part of the box slid and as soon as he pushed it up, he realized what it was.

“Oh,” Logan said softly. It was a calculator, a graphing calculator. It appeared to be a very old model, likely not one sold anymore in stores. He was not sure how Patton had acquired it. Perhaps he’d managed to convince a teacher to let him take one from an old classroom set, or he’d bought it off someone for cheap. Yet, despite its age, it powered on under his fingertips and the display seemed to work perfectly fine. It… it was not the suggested calculator his teacher wanted them to use in class, but he imagined it had most of the same functions. Logan was speechless for a few long seconds. “Thank you, Patton.”

Patton made grabby hands for it, clearly indicating that there was something more. Logan handed it to him, and he slid off the cover completely, flipping it around. The instructions that would typically be there no longer were, likely haven been lost long ago. In their place was a slip of paper with a heart and Patton’s messy scrawl that said. ‘Happy birthday. I love you!’

“Thank you, Pat,” Logan said, but Patton held up a finger. He then took said finger and pushed what appeared to be a little button.

“Happy birthday, Logan. I love you honey bunches and oats!” what appeared to be a tapped in sound box taken from a recordable greeting card said in Patton’s voice.

“Oh,” Logan said softly, more moved than he could describe. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Patton. It’s perfect.”

Patton wiggled a bit and then pressed the button again to make it talk again.

“Yes,” Logan said. “I love you too.”

He pressed it again.

“I… yes.”

And again. Roman started to stir. And again. A couple people near them made sounds of protest.

“Patton, please.”

He clearly understood exactly what he was doing and was enjoying it greatly. He pushed it again. Logan jerked forward and he tried to roll to the side to keep the calculator away from him, but Patton had miscalculated. Logan wasn’t going for the calculator. His arms closed around Patton’s waist like a vise and pulled him back into bed. Roman did awake then, groggily sitting up and staring at them.

“Why?” he croaked.

Patton pressed the button again in answer. Logan snatched the calculator from him.

“Right,” Roman said. “Yeah, yeah, happy birthday nerd, or whatever. I’m going back to sleep and you’ll get my present when after the sun rises.”

Patton reached for the calculator, but Logan held it away from him. He gave up after a moment and looked up at Logan. He moved in for a hug, nuzzling his face into Logan’s chest. Logan automatically went to return the hug and Patton tried to snatch the calculator back when it came in range. “Yes, yes,” he laughed when Patton nuzzled against him again in a completely unfair bid to manipulate him into giving him back the calculator. “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more- I’m shutting it up for now.” He grabbed the cover and slid it back on before storing the calculator carefully back in the box. “Now, we are going back to sleep because we have to go to school tomorrow.”

Patton puffed out a disappointed breath and Logan chuckled, laying back down and pulling Patton with him. Patton let go of his ire after only a moment, yawning and snuggling against him.

“Happy birthday, Logan,” he said, his voice a lot quieter than it had been on the recording. “Love you honey bunches and oats.”

“…I love you too,” Logan breathed. Content with that, Patton willingly went back to sleep.


End file.
